Learn to Crawl
by Kay9
Summary: Rory recieves a letter to the rest of her life, but is she ready to take this step? R/J!
1. Doubts

I don't own any of these characters, sadly they all belong to the WB. The song belongs to Michelle Branch.  
  
Learn to Crawl  
  
By Kay  
  
My heart drops to my stomach. I swallow hard. Am I really supposed to feel like this?  
  
Hadn't I been waiting for this my whole life?  
  
The soft rain falls around me as my eyes read it once again.  
  
I have never been this scared before. Scared that I could fail. Scared of leaving.  
  
Scared of losing him.  
  
In my hands I hold the acceptance letter to the rest of my life. And slowly, slowly, I grin with tears in my eyes. I could do this. I would do this.  
  
I run to the house. Sprint. "MOM!"  
  
I rip the door open and pound into the kitchen, "Mom?!"  
  
She was at the inn! How could I forget?  
  
I race back out the door and down the street. I still clutch the letter in my hand tightly, crumpling it. Ms. Patty gives me an odd look as I pass her dance school.  
  
"Where ya going so fast honey?" She calls as I dash by.  
  
I don't stop to answer. I have to get to the inn, and quickly. Mom has to be the first one to know, I promised.  
  
The rain pelts my face as I fly down the street, but I run harder.  
  
My feet crunch the hardened snow as I run towards Luke's. Maybe I should go in for just a minute, tell him. I stop by the glass and press my face against the window. I see him inside wiping the counter and will him to look at me.  
  
He finally looks up and catches my eye, his face is surprised and then confused. Why wasn't I coming in? Why was I standing outside in the rain and cold? But he grins all the same.  
  
I grin back and then stick out my tongue, I wave goodbye and run down the street once again.  
  
I rip the doors to the inn open, knocking into a hard chest.  
  
"Oh! Excuse . . ." I look up to see Michelle, I say panting, "Oh . . . it's you . . . Do you . . . know where my Mom . . . Michelle?" Rain drops down my face and in my eyes.  
  
Michelle looks down at me in his usual disdain, "Yes, it IS just me. And you are not excused." Michelle begins to walk away.  
  
"Michelle!"  
  
He turns around, "She is in the kitchen presumably drinking her caffeine instead of working." And with that he turns and walks huffily away.  
  
I waste no time storming into the kitchen almost falling over, "Mom!"  
  
She turns around quickly, just in time to see me scurry in almost falling on my face. "Rory! What is it? You're all wet!"  
  
I lean against the counter gulping in grateful breaths of air, "I . . . have to . . .tell you." I struggle with my words, trying desperately to catch my breath.  
  
Mom puts a hand against her brow, "Did Luke run out of coffee!!!!" Mom holds my shoulders and shakes them, "Tell me dear daughter, did he?"  
  
I shake my head, "This came . . . in the mail." I hold up the crumpled, wet piece of paper and shove it in Mom's face.  
  
I watch my Mom's face in anticipation. I watch as she reads the letter, her eyes moving faster and faster across the page. I watch as a tear falls down her face.  
  
She looks up at me when she's done, her bright blue eyes filled with tears. She hugs me, "I can't believe this day has finally come!" She says in my ear.  
  
I hug her hard and nod into her shoulder. All of a sudden I wish I didn't have to go. I wish I could be suffocated like this for the rest of my life by someone who loves me.  
  
She finally pulls away, "My baby's going to Harvard!" She throws her head back and laughs, it sounds like a bell.  
  
All of a sudden Sookie is by us also as Mom yells again, "My baby's going to Harvard!!!"  
  
All three of us are dancing now, yelling and screaming, our arms thrown into the air, twirling and spinning.  
  
"Rory's going to Harvard! Rory's going to Harvard!" They chant, their grins reaching their eyes.  
  
I let their happiness consume me, I feel like bursting. I feel light and giddy, I laugh aloud with them as they turn on the music and Michael Jackson blares through the small kitchen.  
  
Sookie produces a chocolate cake meant for the guests tonight. You deserve it more, she tells me.  
  
Inside it's warm and snug where love surrounds me, outside the rain has turned to snow.  
  
I smile and smile and smile. I cannot stop smiling. My stomach hurts from the mixture of cake and laughter, but I cannot stop laughing, I cannot stop eating with the people I love most.  
  
But in the back of my mind I'm only thinking of him. And my heart is heavy, it cannot stop frowning.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Shattered

We walked along the sidewalk together, chatting and waving our arms and hands in wild gestures. We were on our way to Luke's, Mom and I.  
  
"We NEED to have a victory dinner!" She had said ten minutes before at the inn.  
  
"Okay, how about Luke's?" I had said.  
  
Mom had frowned at this, "But we always go there! How about that Italian restaurant, Mario's?"  
  
"Mom, the last time we went there you threw a fit because they only had white pizza."  
  
"Scratch that, who doesn't have regular pizza anyway?"  
  
"How about Luke's?" I had tried again.  
  
"What about the Storm Café?"  
  
"Nope. They serve snails."  
  
"Yuck. Okay, I have an idea!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Luke's!"  
  
I had grinned, "All right, let's go."  
  
So now we were on our way to Luke's. I search the dinner for him, but he's not there. We arrive just in time to grab out favorite table by the window, soon after Luke comes to take out order.  
  
We both grin up at him as he scowls down at us.  
  
He raises his eyebrows, "Why are you two so chipper?"  
  
Mom turns to me, "Should we tell him?"  
  
"Hmmm, is he worthy?" I ask.  
  
"He does serve coffee." My mom points out.  
  
Luke sighs as we completely ignore him.  
  
"Okay, I guess we should." I say.  
  
Mom throws her arms in the air, "Rory's going to Harvard!"  
  
I blush but grin all the same.  
  
Luke smiles at me, "That's great Rory! I know you've wanted that for a long time." He ruffles my hair. "Coffee on the house for you tonight!"  
  
"Yay!" I clap giddily. I look up at him, "Is Jess around?"  
  
Luke nods, "He's upstairs."  
  
I look at my Mom whose face is somewhat tight at the mention of Jess, but she nods.  
  
"Can I go up?" I ask.  
  
Luke shrugs, "Sure, go ahead."  
  
"Be back." As I leave the table I hear my mother already badgering Luke for free coffee.  
  
"I'd like some coffee on the house please." She says.  
  
"You don't get any. Only Rory." He answers.  
  
"But I'm her mother!"  
  
"Did you get in to Harvard?"  
  
I smile as I take the stairs up to their apartment two at a time. I was becoming quite the athlete today. I knock on the door but no one answers, so I let myself.  
  
I step into the apartment of man. That's really what it is. Dirty clothes are strewn everywhere, dishes are left in the sink forgotten and there's a stale stench of I don't want to know what.  
  
I search the kitchen and living room, which weren't really two separate rooms at all. There's a book on the couch face down, open to the marked page. I pick it up and read the front, The Catcher in the Rye.  
  
I jump as I feel two arms slide around my waist, I drop the book.  
  
"Jess!" I exclaim turning around to face him, "You scared me!"  
  
But Jess is looking at the fallen book, "You lost my page."  
  
I follow his gaze, "Oh, sorry." I pick it up and hand it to him. "How many times is that now?"  
  
He shrugs, "What can I say? Holden Caufield is my hero."  
  
I grin, "Well, I would think so."  
  
His eyebrow raise, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You're both rebels."  
  
"You think I'm a rebel?"  
  
"I like rebels."  
  
"Then I think I'll be one." He holds my face with a hand and lightly kisses me. He leans his forehead against my own, "What was that this afternoon? You're little race by the dinner? I've never seen you move that fast, hell, I've never seen you run."  
  
I blush slightly, "I had to tell my Mom something."  
  
"Oh yeah?" He pulls away and throws the book on the counter, "What's that?"  
  
I put my hands in my pockets, will he be mad? Upset? "I got my letter." I look away, towards the dirty dishes. They must've had pancakes this morning.  
  
"Oh." He says looking straight into my eyes.  
  
I can't look at him, but I should, I really should. His gaze pierces me straight to the core, I know he wants me to look at him. I don't. I am such a coward.  
  
He takes a step toward me, "What's the verdict?"  
  
"I'm in." I look to the floor. Do they ever vacuum?  
  
There's a moment of silence. I hope he's not mad. What if he's mad?  
  
"That's great Rory." His voice sounds empty, no emotion.  
  
Is he not upset at all? Not even one bit? I'll be leaving and he doesn't even care?  
  
I finally look up, his face his blank, not even his eyes are sorrowful. "Yeah." I say, "I've been waiting a long time for this."  
  
"I know." He smiles and takes my hand. "I'm happy for you."  
  
Happy for me? Happy for me?! He is NOT supposed to be happy. I don't want to lose him, does he want to lose me? I kiss him almost awkwardly on the cheek, "My mom's waiting downstairs. See you tomorrow?"  
  
He nods, "Yeah."  
  
I feel his eyes on my back as I walk out. I felt like crying but all he could do was say he was happy for me.  
  
  
  
Review Please! 


	3. Lies

I stare up at my ceiling. I was happy. Right? My mind was ecstatic when I thought of my acceptance to Harvard. My heart wept tears when I felt the sorrow of leaving him.  
  
How did this happen? When did I fall so in love with him? It had happened so suddenly that I barely had time to comprehend its meaning. I had never felt anything like this before.  
  
I had loved Dean, but I was never in love with him. And oh, how it hurt when he left me. I had never wallowed that much in my life. But that didn't even compare to the pain I was feeling now. Just the thought of losing Jess caused pain that I had never thought possible.  
  
It was Thursday. Every Thursday Jess knocked on my window. Every Thursday I would let him in. And every Thursday my Mom worked late at the inn.  
  
I was alone in my house tonight. He hadn't come. He told me. He TOLD me he would see me tomorrow. That was yesterday, right? Well, he wasn't here. And he hadn't been at the dinner this morning or afternoon. I'm mad at him; and I want to kick myself because I miss him. I miss him after one day. One day.  
  
How would I survive Harvard without him?  
  
* * *  
  
I hate to admit it but I'm hungry. The pop-tart Mom made for me this morning just did not do the trick. My stomach grumbles when the bell rings overhead as I walk into the dinner.  
  
I see Jess at the counter ringing up a customer. I would not eat here this morning, I am stronger then that.  
  
I sit on a stool and wait for him.  
  
"Hey." He says as he leans across the counter and kisses me. He pulls away confused because I don't respond to his touch.  
  
"Can I have a coffee to go?" I ask. My heart flutters at the sight of him, and I resist the urge to pull him across the counter and kiss him senseless.  
  
He raises his eyebrows, "To go?"  
  
"I have to get to school early this morning." I lie.  
  
And he knows. He stares at me for a moment before turning around to fill a cup.  
  
I look around the dinner and watch as Kirk slowly eats his pancakes. My stomach grumbles once again. God, that looks so good.  
  
"Want any?"  
  
I jerk my head away from the fluffy pancakes to answer him, "No thank you, I'm not hungry."  
  
He gives me an odd look but hands me the coffee. When I take it he grabs my other hand and looks at me. "You okay?" He asks.  
  
I nod and shake my hand away from his firm grasp, "I really have to go."  
  
He stares at me uncertainly, "Okay. I'll see you later today then?"  
  
We always study together on Friday afternoons before I go over to my grandparents house. Well, we try to study anyway. But I shake my head, "I have a debate this afternoon, remember?" This was at least true, it was a relief that I did not have to lie to him again. I hate lying to him because he can always tell.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
I pull at my skirt nervously, "Well. . ." When was the last time I had been nervous around Jess? "I have to get going." I mean it was just Jess.  
  
He nods, "See you around." And then he leaves. He moves down the counter to serve another customer.  
  
See you around? What's that supposed to mean? Isn't that something you say to someone who it doesn't matter when you see them next, just as long as you see them around?  
  
I know I am going way far into one statement, but in bothers me nonetheless.  
  
I walk out of the dinner, my coffee trembles in my hand. I look back once and am surprised to see that he is staring at me. His gaze pierces me, it's confused and sorrowful all at once. I quickly turn around and leave Luke's, I'm looking forward to day at Chilton when I have no time to think of him.  
  
More to come soon as I finish it!!!  
  
AN: I hope everyone agrees when I say: Tuesday's episode was amazing!!! Even the Dean lovers have to admit the kiss between Jess and Rory was beyond cuteness. I loved it!! Sorry about my rambling, I'm just so excited that they're finally together!!  
  
And please, please review!! Even if you don't like it just let me know why!! I want to improve as much as possible and your reviews help enormously. It's also the first time I've written from the first person, so just let me know what you think. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!! 


	4. Here Inside

Her arm comes around me, caring and loving. She squeezes me to her, "What's wrong hon?" She asks.  
  
I shrug under the pressure of her arm, "I'm fine." I force a smile.  
  
She rolls her eyes, "Now I KNOW you better then that! You barely spoke a word tonight."  
  
I look up at her trustfully, "Can I tell you later?"  
  
"Of course." She kisses my forehead tenderly. "How about some of Lukey's coffee?"  
  
I shake my head, "Is it okay if I just go home?"  
  
We just got back from dinner at the grandparents house, we had stopped at Doose's to get some bare essentials and were now on our way to Luke's.  
  
She sees my expression and seems to understand somehow, "Sure. Meet you home in half an hour?"  
  
Relieved, I say, "Sounds good."  
  
I watch as my Mom makes her way to the dinner in her jaunty walk that I could never copy. I shove my hands in my pockets away from the cold. Thank God I didn't wear a skirt tonight. My cheeks are frozen and probably bright red, I haunch over in attempts to hide my face in my jacket.  
  
Despite the cold I decide to take the long walk home anyway, the bitter sweet chill is somewhat refreshing. I walk slowly, breathing in the sharp, frigid air; it manages to clear my head. The cold front had blasted into Stars Hollow suddenly, just when we thought spring was on its way, but winter came back and trampled us. Taking everyone by surprise with the icy snow and a killing chill that shot straight to the bones. It was the end of March and spring suddenly seemed very far away.  
  
(Hold me love,  
  
I can't sleep again,  
  
will I have to kiss your nose,  
  
I wanna lay here next to him,  
  
love,)  
  
I sigh and stare at the ground as I trod across the snow. I watch as it cracks and breaks under my weight, in the stillness it drills into my ears. I'm nearing the bridge when I finally look up, my eyes widen in surprise.  
  
He's there. I should have known really. I think I did. On some subconscious level I did.  
  
I can see his breath in the chilled air, or maybe it's just the smoke from the cigarette that he holds idly in his hand.  
  
I'm about to turn away when he hears me, his eyes catch mine and I cannot bare to look away.  
  
"Those things will kill you." I say for lack of something better. I walk to him.  
  
He glances down at the half burned tip of his cigarette and shrugs, "So will coffee, but that never stops you."  
  
I try to grin, but then he looks up at me and my face falters. He's not grinning at all, his face his hard and pulled back.  
  
(I remember walking in the rain,  
  
rain was falling on my hands,  
  
I don't wanna live through that again,  
  
no.)  
  
I stop walking where I am, halfway across the bridge, so close to him. I feel uncomfortable, never have I felt this way with Jess before. What was happening? I have no idea what to say.  
  
He stares across at the water and flicks his cigarette away, "How was the debate?" He asks.  
  
"We won." I pause, "Or Paris won really, no one can get a word in with her." The cold is really biting at me now, I shiver.  
  
He notices. He indicates the place next to him where the snow has been cleared, "Sit."  
  
I obey, sitting next to him warms my whole body. Just being close to him sends heated sparks through my entire being.  
  
He slides closer to me until our legs are touching, he reaches into my pocket and takes out my hand. He slowly takes off my glove and tosses it aside, he rubs my hand until it glows in warmth, and then he traces my palm. "What's wrong?" He asks simply. He trails his fingers up and down my own.  
  
(I know it takes love,  
  
love is a healing thing,  
  
when you give everything,)  
  
"Where were you yesterday night?" I answer with a question.  
  
He doesn't answer for a moment, but continues to trace my hand. Finally he brings it to his lips and gently kisses each of my fingers. "I had SAT classes."  
  
My eyebrows raise in brilliant surprise, "SAT classes?! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
He smiles at my surprise, "I wanted to impress you with my dazzling scores when I got them back." He shrugs, "But who knows if I actually take them, so I didn't want to disappoint you either."  
  
"Oh, Jess . . . " I snuggle closer to him. "You could never disappoint me!"  
  
"I wish that were true." He murmurs.  
  
I frown when he says this, "Jess I don't care about what you get on those stupid tests. You don't have to prove to me that you're smart, I've known that for awhile."  
  
He's silent for a moment and when he finally speaks he changes the subject, "I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday night. I didn't realize you'd miss me."  
  
I always miss you, I thought. But instead I said, "Well, I did."  
  
"That's not the only reason you're upset."  
  
How does he know me so well? I don't answer.  
  
He grips my hand with both of his, "I'm sorry I haven't really been around as much, it's those damn SAT classes."  
  
I nod. I know I should be happier about the classes, but instead I'm scared. I try to push them away, but repulsive thoughts slowly fester their way into my mind.  
  
(you're loving the world,  
  
the world gives you love to hold onto,  
  
remembering,  
  
we seldom remember love.)  
  
He becomes frustrated when I don't answer again, he cups my face in his hands. "Rory." He says.  
  
I can't help but start to ramble, "How far away do you think you'll go? I mean New York was far enough, but what if you decide you like the west coast? What's wrong with the east coast? What's wrong with Stars Hollow? You'd probably want to get as far away as possible, most likely California. Or maybe Alaska? You'd be able to go anywhere really after you take those tests, you'll have the whole world at your finger tips! Why would you want to stay here anyway? Nothing is stopping you. You'll just leave and never come back. I mean, how far do you think you'll go?"  
  
He still holds my face, "Is that what this is about?"  
  
I bite my lip and look down. I nod.  
  
He pulls away, "Wow."  
  
My head snaps back up, no longer ashamed, "Is that all you can say? WOW?! I mean I go over to your house and tell you I've been accepted to Harvard and all you can say is that you're happy for me! You don't even show the least bit of emotion, it would've been nice if you had grimaced or something! But no! There wasn't even one grimace. I tell you I will be leaving Stars Hollow for like ever, and not even a grimace. I'll I'm asking for is a grimace!"  
  
He's staring at me, "Done?"  
  
I breathe in and out, "Yes."  
  
"Would you like me to grimace?" He asks. I can tell he's holding back a smile.  
  
"Yes." I whisper.  
  
"Okay." He says and he contorts his face until an over exaggerated grimace appears making me laugh until my stomach hurts. When I stop laughing he leans his face close to mine, "I'm sorry I didn't show any emotion, I didn't think you wanted to see any."  
  
I pout, "Well, I did."  
  
He kisses my jaw, "Next time I will then. I'm just as scared as you are Rory."  
  
(Just give me many chances,  
  
I'll see you through it all,  
  
just give me time to learn to crawl.)  
  
I look at him, "Really?" It's not often that he shares his emotions with me.  
  
"It scared the hell out of me."  
  
I throw myself into his arms and hug him hard, "Oh! I'm so glad."  
  
He holds me tight, "Are you better now?" He asks.  
  
When we pull away I say, "Yes, much."  
  
He leans in to kiss me but I place a hand on his chest and push him away, "I don't want your cigarette breath." I say making a face.  
  
He grins, "I wasn't smoking it. Promise."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I just like to look at it and pretend to be smoking it."  
  
I giggle.  
  
"It's true!" He says exasperated, "The things I do for you."  
  
"If you didn't then I wouldn't let you kiss me."  
  
"I shall never touch another cigarette!" He swears dramatically.  
  
"Okay, good. Will you kiss me now?" I ask sweetly.  
  
"I'd be much obliged."  
  
He leans in and kisses me sweetly and slowly. I find no trace of smoke on his lips, only a lingering sense of stale peppermint. He pulls me closer until my chest is touching his, he deepens the kiss with his tongue, pushing his way in and out of my mouth sensually. My hands have a life of their own as they run up his chest and then down his back, pulling him closer to me. If that was even possible. One of his hands comes up my back and cradles my head, the other is on the small of my back, warming me.  
  
I am breathless when we pull away.  
  
  
  
(In September,  
  
when the rain comes,  
  
and the wind blows,  
  
I will see you walking in the coat of,)  
  
"Taste okay?" He asks with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
I scrunch my eyebrows, "I don't know. I don't think I got the full effect."  
  
He laughs and pulls my lips to his once again. This kiss scares me. It's full of passion and lust as he wraps both arms around me tightly, crushing our lips together. I snake an arm around his neck and push my hand through his hair. His wonderful thick, hair. My whole body is alive, sparking and sizzling with his taste, his peppermint taste. I moan softly as he moves from my mouth to my jaw to my neck.  
  
He nibbles on my neck for a moment and then moves back up to my mouth, kissing me lightly.  
  
He grin when he looks into my eyes, I cannot stop smiling. "I love your kisses."  
  
He laughs, "Ditto."  
  
"And there was no trace of cigarette!" I say.  
  
He raises his eyebrows, "Would I ever lie to you?"  
  
"No." I answer truthfully. "I lied to you this morning." I blurt out.  
  
He shrugs, "I know."  
  
"I really was hungry and I didn't have to be to school early."  
  
"It's okay Rory, I knew anyway. When are you going to learn that you can't lie to me anyway?" He asks seriously.  
  
I shrug, "I knew it didn't work." I look up at him, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I already forgave you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He pulls me to him and embraces me tightly. "That was out first fight." He says.  
  
"It was scary, I didn't like it." I snuggle deeper into his embrace, "Let's never fight again"  
  
"I don't know, the make up part wasn't so bad."  
  
I smile, "No it wasn't too bad." I pull away. "But I still hated it."  
  
"I love you." He says  
  
(If you let me,  
  
I will keep you here inside the stars,  
  
I will love the salt on my sheets,  
  
oh you'll love me.)  
  
I stare at him in shock, it was the first time he'd ever said that to me. I already knew he did even though he never uttered a word, but it sounded so much different in his voice.  
  
His soft chocolate eyes stare back at me, trust and hope turn inside of them. And now I know what else is there: love.  
  
Happiness surges through me, it awakens every part of my body. A slow smile starts on my face, this was much better the receiving my acceptance letter. So much better. I never knew words could effect me in this way, it felt wonderful.  
  
"I know." I answer.  
  
"You do?" He asks surprised.  
  
"You can't lie to me either." I say.  
  
"Apparently not at all." He kisses me. "So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Could I maybe have an answer?"  
  
"I think you already know."  
  
"Yeah, but I'd still like to hear it." His face is elite with tranquility. Like his life was finally complete.  
  
I know mine is. "I love you Jess Mariano." I had never said the words aloud before. So many times had I spoken them in my head, but finally I could trace them on my lips.  
  
(Just give me many chances,  
  
I'll see you through it all,  
  
just give me time to learn to crawl,)  
  
"And I love you Rory Gilmore."  
  
I loved the way he said my name, no one else could say it the way he did. So startling. I lean my forehead against his, "This is better then my acceptance letter."  
  
He grins, "I figured." And he kisses me again.  
  
* * *  
  
I swing the door open after watching him walk down my driveway and disappear into the street.  
  
Mom meets me in the foyer, "Hey you're home late." She stares at me hard, she notices my shining face, my sparkling eyes, the way I could not help but smile so widely my cheeks hurt, she can't help but notice that everything around me glows. She draws in her breath, "What happened?" She whispers.  
  
I walk to her and hug her hard, when I pull away I look straight into her blue eyes. Blue on blue. "I just had the best night of my whole entire life."  
  
She stares hard at me, "Jess?" She whispers.  
  
I nod, "Mom, I am so in love it hurts."  
  
She nods and hugs me again as if she knows that I am no longer a child, I have finally grown.  
  
And I've never before in my life felt so loved as I did right then.  
  
(time to learn to crawl,  
  
time to learn to crawl,  
  
time to learn to crawl.)  
  
THE END  
  
AN: I would just like to say that I was so disappointed in this past Tuesdays episode!! The parts with Jess and Rory were great of course (although not very long), but on the previews they completely over exaggerated the fight between Jess and Dean. That really pisses me off. And then the way Lorelai completely overreacted to Rory applying to Yale; she would've applied even if they hadn't gone on that trip to see it!! I'm sorry for the rambling again, I was just so upset by the whole thing because I had been so excited to see it. It turned out to be a real dud. Anyway, I'll stop now.  
  
AN 2: Review! Review! I really want to know what everybody thinks of this story and whether or not I should do a sequel. So, PLEASE review and let me know if I should do one or not, and criticism is completely welcome!! 


End file.
